


Sleep, My Darling, Sleep, My Baby

by OneFrog



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Guns, Homophobic Language, Libright (mentioned), Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Other, established left unity, im projecting onto ancom, in this house we dont like nazi, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFrog/pseuds/OneFrog
Summary: short leftist unity fic bc im a whore.Ancom has a bad dysphoria night and Tankie helps quim.
Relationships: Leftunity, Tankie/Ancom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: I wrote this while dysphoric so it could be triggering.

Commie was up especially late tonight.  
For once the kulak has brought up a possibly valid point, so he was determined to find an answer. He had a notebook out and everything, taking notes and extrapolating any solution he could. He knew Marx had a solution, the man was a genius who covered every base.  
Halfway through Das Kapital, he heard a knock on the door.  
He looked up at his small desk clock.  
1:30 am? Who’s up this late?  
Another knock on the door.  
Tankie stood up from his chair and approached the door.  
„If this is the Kulak I swear to mar-„  
It was ancom. He instantly softens.  
„Anarkitty, what are you doing up“  
Qui looked bad. Not bad trip bad, the communist had seen that.  
It was a deep, pained kind of bad. The kind of bad you try to write away from yourself and end crying.  
Quis eyes had dark circles and quis hair was still a little wet from a rare shower. Qui was in boxers and a large hoodie. Qui looked small.  
„What’s wrong?“  
A tear fell down quis cheek.  
In a small voice,  
„Sorry, it doesn’t matter. I’ll leave you alone“  
Before ancom could walk away, tankie pulled Qui into his chest.  
„It does matter. It matters to me“  
He felt ancom shake in his arms.  
„It’s, god, it’s just“ ancom was starting to sob, „it gets so hard, at night“  
Tankie‘s eyebrows knitted together.  
„Come here, Anarkitty, you should lay down“  
Commie let go of ancom as they walked over to the red covered bed. Tankie pulled back the blankets on the well-made bed, crawling in first before motioning for ancom to join him. Ancom slotted into his arms before curling up into the commie‘s chest and beginning to sob.  
„Oh Baby, what happened?“  
„I just showered and I thought I would be fine but, ugh, he just gets to me. The misgendering. It just comes back to me and it all mixes together and-„ ancom broke into sobs. Tankie pulled qui in closer, letting Qui let it out. Commie ruffled quis hair and rubbed circles into quis back. He didn’t know what it was like, but he would do anything to help. He would do anything to help his Anarkitty feel better. The kulaks stupid question could wait.  
It was so bad so wrong so awful so wrong so wrong.  
But he was here.  
He’s safe.  
He let Qui in.  
He’s safe.  
I’m Safe.  
So wrong so wrong so wrong.  
But he’s here.  
Why  
Why did it have to be this way  
I shouldn’t take up his time  
I shouldn’t be here  
He probably hates me  
He just pities me  
He knows it’s wrong  
He knows I’m wrong  
It’s so wrong  
So wrong  
So wrong  
So-  
„Баю-баюшки-баю“  
„Как на нашем на краю“  
„Да зеленый сад-садочек,“  
„В саду аленький цветочек“  
„Он на солнышке стоит,“  
„А Илюшенька мой спит.“  
His voice is smooth  
Relaxed  
Calm

Loving

He’s warm  
He’s here  
He’s safe  
The blankets are heavy and warm  
I‘m safe  
I‘m safe  
But it’s so wrong  
So wrong  
So wrong  
But I’m safe  
Here with him

Ancom stopped shaking, he was still crying, but the sobs had stopped.  
„Anarkitty?“  
„Hey“ qui pulled himself to eye level, „thank you“  
Tankie smiled.  
„Don’t worry about it, I’m always here for you“  
Ancom smiled.  
„What Song was that?“  
Commie grinned.  
„It’s a Russian lullaby, ‚sleep, my darling, sleep, my baby‘“  
Ancom laughed. Tankie decided that it was his favorite sound.  
„Anarkitty, I love you“  
„I love you too tankie“  
They shared a gentle kiss, smooth, relaxed, calm,  
Loving.  
Curled up and safe, they fell into sleep.


	2. Blurry Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gun use, Misgendering, Slurs  
> Nazi #fucks up

Ancom awoke to the sun warming quis face. Gentle rays pouring through red blinds. The combination of the sun and heavy blankets kept ancom in a drowsy, warm state. Qui relished in it.  
But something was off, an absence of a piece of a puzzle. Red walls and heavy blankets were a far cry from quis usual sleeping arrangements. Qui decided not to think too much on it, opting instead to focus on the warm sun, bird song, and heavy contentment that surrounded quim.  
It was nice.  
Until it was interrupted by a large crash.  
~  
Commie had woken up with the sunrise, as usual. But this morning ancom was cuddled into his chest, not as usual. Though he was sad to leave his Anarkitty, he knew to stay close to his daily routine. He let himself lay there for a few more minutes, simply watching the sunrise over ancom‘s sleeping face. Quis adorable face that might just be the death of him.  
The hardest part of this morning was getting out of bed without waking the sleeping Anarchist. Still worth it though. He gave ancom a light kiss on the forehead and went to shower.  
In the shower, he thought about the night before, and it worried him. He knew ancom was strong, qui was probably the most resilient and brutal of all the extremists when he thought about it. But hey, everyone needs a little help sometimes. Something still stuck in his mind though. Nazi was the only one in the house to make an effort towards misgendering quim, if he had known sooner the impact it had on quim, he would’ve acted sooner. I’ll just talk to him about it while anarkitty sleeps.  
Commie finished his shower and went downstairs, surprised to be the only one up at the moment. Usually, the kulak would be up by now, checking stocks or something.   
Commie started making breakfast, a task he actually enjoyed. He loved seeing other people happy from his actions, especially Anarkitty. He smiled as he worked.   
„Commie, where’s ancom? He left one of his disgusting flags in the hallway and I want to out of my sight.“  
Tankie stopped. He decided hed start gentler.  
„It’s qui/quem“  
„I don’t fucking care, I just want him to keep his shit out of my face, I don’t get why he feels the need to cram it down our throats“  
Commie was starting to get frustrated. Why would someone purposely misgender someone else if not to harm them? Then he realized. Nazi was trying to harm ancom.  
„Nazi, for the last time, it’s qui/quem“  
Commie was gripping the counter, trying to stop himself from lashing out. Nazi Must have not seen.  
„What’re you going to do? Hit me? Ha, you’d go to any length to protect your little boy toy. How is he doing?“  
Commie was fucking fed up. He grabbed a glass and threw it as hard as he could towards the identitarian.  
It hit the wall, dangerously close to the nazi.  
They stood in silence. Nazi, looking around nervously, and commie, fists balled at his sides.  
“I didn’t think you’d get that angry just from one insult directed at your boyfri-  
Nazi was cut off by a chair knocking him to the floor.  
~  
Fights were commonplace in the extremist house, and they’d never kill each other -until after the centricide- but it still got close. The crash startled Ancom but qui jumped out of the bed as soon as qui heard a yell from commie. In the living room, Nazi was standing over Commie, pistol aimed at his head. Commie was on the floor, his gun also withdrawn.  
“What the FUCK is going on?!”  
The two statists were startled slightly, commie looking over with wide eyes, Nazi narrowing his.  
“Ugh, great, the fucking queer is here.”  
“Get away from him. Now”  
Nazi was taken aback by the tone. Ancom was never one to get threatening, but this was almost scary.  
Almost  
“What are you going to do? Make me a fucking fag? You’re too scrawny to do anything.”  
Ancom surged forward, throwing a punch as hard as qui could, causing Nazi to stumble.  
“How’s that for nothing?”  
Nazi replied by aiming his gun at quim.  
“Maybe it was something, but not enough, Tranny.”

Ancom was looking down the barrel of the gun.  
It was funny, the way qui expected it. It still terrified quim. Qui moved, but only enough to make it non-lethal. Time began to slow around quim. He looked to Commie, fear bloomed on his face, almost beautiful. He watched the bullet tunnel through the air. Heard it pierce the skin.

Qui’s skin. 

Pain flooded. Bloomed like roses. Qui was bleeding red. Like roses. Fell like a torn out rose from a stupid child’s fist.   
Qui’s ears rang. Everything fell from fast to painfully slow. Qui watched the ceiling, tracing it.  
Another gunshot.  
Was it quim? Was it Commie? Qui was delirious from the blood loss.  
A face appeared in the corner of qui’s vision. Blurry and red.  
“Heh, you look like a cherry, Like a sweet cherry”  
Ancom reached up and brushed the red thing’s face.  
“Anarkitty, you’re going to be ok, ok? You’ll make it” the red thing was smiling and someone was touching qui’s hair.  
“God, calm down, you’re stressing me out.”   
“Ancap? Hah, how much is this going to cost?”  
Ancom felt tired. Qui decided to close qui’s eyes.  
“Tankie, ‘m tired.”  
The hand in qui’s hair tensed up.  
“Anarkitty, stay awake a little longer, ok? Just stay awake for me.”  
Qui heard something similar to ‘Hurry up, kulak’  
“I’m so tired, I’ll just close my eyes for a little while”  
Qui felt qui’s eyes start to drift shut. Just for a few seconds.  
“Anarkitty, please stay with me, just keep your eyes open, please”  
Qui tried, qui really did. Qui was just so tired, and it would be so easy to just close qui’s eyes.  
“Ok, ok, he- Qui is all stitched up” Said a worried, but smug voice.  
“Anarkitty,” said the red figure “you can sleep now.”  
“Don’t worry baby, you’re safe.”


End file.
